Loving You As We Dance
by Rina Aria
Summary: In Il Fan, there is a Ball being hold. And Jude who gets dragged and forced to attend it doesn't know who to ask to go with him to it. Good thing there is Milla beside him. JudexMilla.


**Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia / 2 is never mine. All of its right belongs to ©Namco Tales. I only have the plot of this story… maybe.**

Okay, so this is actually my first time writing an English fanfic for Tales of Xillia and the second fanfic from me for this almost non-existent fandom. I love Xillia although I never play it because the lack of money and PS3 itself (but I still love it, the thought that is count right?). Anyway, have a nice time reading and forgive me if I have a very bad grammar (I hate green line on MS Words sorry). Forgive me, because English is my third language or something. Basically, I learned most of my grammar myself.

Please **review**!

* * *

**Milla POV**

* * *

Today we, as in Ludger, me, Jude, Elle, and Leia, are in Il Fan to help Jude on some of his research. But, despite our nice try to help, Jude runs off leaving us behind when he gets called by one of his research team. So, Ludger and Elle go to take a walk, and I and Leia have a food tour around the city.

When I'm eating some dumpling from a shop which Leia recommend, suddenly Jude comes to our seat while panting a lot. Leia who gets worried then asks, "What's wrong Jude? Running like that…" she says in a worried voice.

Jude then looks at me before says, "I have a request from my friend and I need help to do it. So, because the only person that I can think of is here, so I ran here as fast as I can…" Jude says while trying to normalize his breathing.

I look at her questioningly and ask, "And that request is?" I ask as I finish my last dumpling.

Jude face looks red like he has a fever, but maybe it is just because of his running. He looks at Leia and then, Leia give a weird grin to my way before saying, "Okay then, I will let the two of you talk in private," she says with that grins still there.

I look at her questioningly because I don't understand what she means about that. But before I can say anything, Leia leaves me and Jude alone. Jude then sits down in the seat next to me and plants his face on the table.

"What's wrong Jude, are you sick?" I ask in a worried tone. Yes, I'm worried because usually Jude will smile and give me a light feeling inside my chest.

Jude then looks at me tiredly before saying, "No, it's just… I have a request for you Milla. But maybe you won't like it and I'm troubled by it…" Jude says with a visible tiredness on his face.

"You won't know what I will feel before you say it right?" I say immediately to ease Jude's weird worry for a little.

Jude face lighten up and I feel something flips inside my stomach in a good way as he looks at me and says, "Well, if you don't want to just say no, okay?" Jude says in a more light voice.

I nod as agreement and Jude takes a deep breath for some reason. Somehow it makes me feel nervous even just a bit. I can feel a weird heat come to my face as I listen to Jude saying, "Milla… will you go with me to the Ball?" he says with embarrassed face.

My mouth gapes when I hear it and I can feel my chest tighten up. Now that Jude mentions it, it's around the time for that kind of thing to be held (as I read in some of human book). Somehow, the thought of dancing with Jude make my hearts starts jumping in happiness. I also read it in the book, that it is the feeling human called as love. So, I guess I love Jude.

I know despite my feeling, in the end of the journey, we will be apart for a long time. But, at this very moment, I want to treasure it with all of my might because it's precious. I wonder does Jude feel the same too… I want to know yet afraid to ask, somehow.

I look at Jude whose face looks so helpless. Then, I think about the Ball that I ever read in the book. Because the thought of dancing with Jude and coming to a Ball sounds nice, I say, "Very well then. I will go with you," I say to Jude.

Jude instantly raises his head from the table and looks at me with wide eyes. He then asks me, "Are you really okay, with it?" Jude asks with visible surprise voice.

I nod at him but then say, "But, if it's the same Ball I ever read in the book. Then, I need some dress… but, I don't have any… what should I do, Jude?" I say in a concerned voice. Well, I'm quite concerned because I don't think my usual clothes will do.

Suddenly from I don't know, Leia pops in with her usual cheerful voice as she says, "If that's what you need, then I, Leia Roland will bring you the solution!" Leia says in a loud and cheerful voice.

"Eh?" I think me and Jude say it at the same time. Okay, Leia sudden appearance from out of nowhere really gives me the fright. Okay, maybe Musee, my sister can do that too, but at the very least I can sense her coming.

Now that I mention Musee, I wonder where she is. If I remember it right, she is with Gaius, Rowen, and Elize in Liese Maxia. Eh, why I think about her now? Oh yeah, because of Leia sudden appearance that remind me of her warp power.

But, anyway, since Leia is somehow very serious about her talk and all. She starts opening her cell phone, calling someone randomly I guess. Jude nudge at my arms before saying, "Hey, Milla, isn't it bad to let Leia doing things on her own?" Jude asks as he looks at passionate Leia in front of us.

"Leia is passionate about it, so why not?" I answer with the first possible answer that comes into my mind.

Jude shrugs it off and we both wait until Leia is done with her talk with who knows who. She then turns on us before saying, "Hey, hey, I have a very good friend that is talented on this dressmaking stuff and she is willing to lend us her dress collection! Hey, hey, it will solve the problem right?" Leia says in a very cheerful voice.

"I understand. Then, shall we go to your friends place?" I say in an understanding as I stand from my seat and approach Leia.

Leia then looks at Jude who somehow, still looks surprised before saying, "Come on Jude. You come too! My friends also has some very cool-looking tuxedo you know~" Leia says as if she sings her words.

Jude then stands up in an almost tired way. He then says, "I understand, I understand. Just don't bring me to some weird person place okay," Jude says in exasperation. Huh, from where I learn that kind of word? It sounds so weird.

Leia looks away before saying, "My friends isn't a weird person though… she is more on scary side rather than the weird side," Leia says softly as if it is not for Jude to know. Well, I can listen to it since I'm standing near Leia.

But somehow, I respond to Leia voice with soft voice as I say, "Leia, your voice is too loud. I can hear it perfectly. Should I tell Jude?" I say in a softer voice than Leia, to make sure that Jude will never hear any of it.

Leia looks down before saying, "Please don't. She is indeed scary but she is a good person," Leia says in an almost pleading voice.

"I understand, I will keep it a secret," I say with a sigh. Because I thought, she almost likes she will cry for anything that will happen if I tell Jude.

* * *

Then Leia guide us to some (kind of) dress shop with a very expensive looking dress in the display. Jude who walks beside me then asks Leia, "Leia… this is not the real place, right?" Jude asks with an expression that maybe hoping that it isn't the right place.

Leia shakes her head before saying, "No, this is the right one… we kind of late though…" Leia says in a firm voice but she lowers her voice near the end.

Jude might not notice it as he says, "Come on Leia! You know that I'm not that kind of rich people don't you? I can't afford anything in here!" Jude says almost as if he is angry at Leia. I know it is just another childhood fight, but I can't help but feel jealous.

Leia puts her hands on defensive way, as she says, "Well, well, Jude. Even if you says that, my friend is a rather unique one if it's about who gets her handmade dress so…" before Leia can even finish her sentence, she is interrupted by a loud voice coming from the shop.

"LEIA YOU ARE LATE!" says whoever the owner of the shop.

We all both look at the one who shouts at us and find a rather cute short girl, just around Elize height, glaring at us in a menacing way. Leia then looks at her before saying, "You see, it's not like I meant to be late or anything… please spare me," Leia says in a nervous way.

That girl then sigh before saying, "So, those two are the one that you say in the phone?" she asks in a more calm way. Somehow I get the feel that her height doesn't represent her real age. Anyway, she has emerald green hair and her eyes have different color, the left is blue, and the right is green. She wears a big white beret that covers most of her hair. And also, she wears a dress that has a lot of frills.

"Yes, so will you lend us some dress?" Leia answers in a more relax way. Maybe she knows that the girl mood is rising, so there is no need to be tense.

She then looks at me and Jude, before moving closer to us. After some minutes, she takes some step behind before saying, "My name is Merlinne, Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd Elfinia Slynx. But, everyone that is my friends calls me Mel. Because you are Leia's friends, feel free to use that name," she says as she introduces herself.

Jude then smiles at her before saying, "My name Jude Mathis, everyone calls me Jude, so feel free to use that name," Jude says to introduce himself to Mel. Mel looks at him in somewhat watchful eyes before turning her attention to me.

I nod before saying, "I am Milla Maxwell, nice to meet you, Mel," I say as I introduce myself. I'm not intending to say that I'm Maxwell, so I just give a nice and short introduction.

She looks at us for a little bit before saying, "You two… will look nice in light purple and white. Shall we see what I have in my shop… ah, don't worry about the price, I give it to you for free," she says in a light tone before walking to the shop.

"Eh, my hearing isn't broken yet right, Leia?" Jude asks to Leia who just laughing nervously as Mel passes her.

Leia then says, "I hear it perfectly too. Mel is unique right? She is kind," Leia answers before smiling happily.

Mel then stops walking and turn to us before saying, "It's not like I'm kind or anything…. After all, it's not every day I have a spirit as customer…" she says in an almost silent voice when she mentions the spirit parts.

I look at her in surprise, but she seems to not mind it very much. Well, I can only get along with her pace and then says, "Jude, we shouldn't deny someone kindness right?" I say in a question voice. Well, I ever read that some kindness might come with a price.

"That 'right?' isn't helping…" Jude argues as he starts following Leia to go to the shop.

I laugh before saying, "But, to be honest, I really wanted to dance with you, Jude," I say as I walk beside Jude as we enter the shop.

Jude looks surprised for a while before saying, "When I'm told to attend this Ball, the first one that come into my mind is you, Milla," Jude says softly beside me.

I can feel the heat rise into my face again. But, before I can say anything, suddenly Leia pulls me saying, "From here, the girl goes with girl! The boy just goes with boy!" Leia says loudly as she pulls me to her direction.

I look back at Jude, but I can't bring myself to pull apart from Leia. Leia has this playful grin on her, so I think it is some kind of jokes in her side. Hmm, but, if I remember it right, in one of the book I ever read, there is this kind of action that isn't a joke, but sounds like a joke. I wonder what it is…

"_When I'm told to attend this Ball, the first one that come into my mind is you, Milla,_"

Somehow, when I repeat that line, I can feel hope inside my chest. Can I think that you also love me like the way I love you, Jude?

* * *

**Jude POV**

* * *

After Milla leave with Leia, I can't feel other thing other than embarrassed and happiness. I bang my fist in the wall, trying to cover up my own feeling.

'Aaah, it's no good. I'm too happy I can't help it…' I say in my own heart as I curl myself.

You see, the thing is, I love Milla so much. I don't remember since when it starts, I just realize it and somehow my eyes are always on her. I feel broken when she become Maxwell, but I respect her wish to protect the world. That's why I want to help her and changes the world into the world where spirit and human can co-exist. Maybe if I do that, someday, I and Milla can live together just the two of us.

'No, no, that's going too far ahead… I didn't confess to her yet,' my heart voice sounds so loud, and somehow I can't keep myself calm. Good thing Leia drags Milla away, just in time.

But then, somehow I can hear a voice saying, "Hey, Jude, if you have that many time to go on a moping season, why don't you just pick something good to be a proper escort for the Queen of Spirit?" the voice says with a lot of teasing hint inside of it.

"But, even if you say that… wait," I suddenly realized that this 'voice' is pretty similar. And I look up as I see Alvin with his wide grin looking at me.

"Yo, Jude you awake already?" he says in a teasing tone.

"A-Alvin, How come you are in Il Fan?! I remember you have a business job or something somewhere right? Don't tell me you came all the way to Il Fan just to tease me about Milla?" I say in a visible surprised tone but I swear my voice get darker when it comes to Milla. Spontaneously I also stand up from my position before and stand in front of Alvin, my clenched up fist is ready to punch his face anytime he says something suspicious.

Alvin laughs it away before saying, "You see, Jude. Actually, my job is here in Il Fan and I need to go to the same Ball as you and Milla. Some meeting with possible business partner you see. Anyway, don't do violence in dress shop," Alvin says in a defensive manner as he puts both of his hand to reflect my fist.

I just sigh before asking, "So, why you are in dress shop Leia's friend own? Looking for some tuxedo or stuff?" I ask with a more relax voice.

Alvin scratches his head before saying, "Well, it's not like I need one or anything. You see, Leia also called me and said that you will need some help to be proper for Milla's sake," Alvin explains in nervous way of talking.

"Is that a help or just teasing?" I ask in suspicious voice. Well, it's Alvin we are talking at. He has a lot of thing inside his mind.

"It's a pure help from a friend Jude! Don't look at me like I'm always the bad person," Alvin defense himself before smiling in a nice way.

I laugh at his answers, before saying, "Well, I can use the help though. Thanks Alvin," I say with honesty in my words.

* * *

After some hours, finally I find a tuxedo that get's a 'yes' from Alvin. It has a very light purple color, and a very light purple tie. Well, at least I know that from inside to outside it has a very light purple color for a reason I don't know of. One hour ago, I tried to see the price, but close it as soon as I know it. One thing that I remember perfectly, I won't buy anything from this shop, ever.

"Hey, Jude, the owner of this dress shop… Merlinne, isn't it? She never ceases to create wonder at people mind isn't she?" Alvin comment as he helps me to put on my choice.

"About what?" I ask back at Alvin comment. But, maybe I know what he will say, though I keep silent at it.

"You and Milla get all of this for free right? Doesn't she will suffer for losing so much of Gald?" he says with a business tone.

"I know you will think so. It is weird, yes, but she seems to keep her talk every time. I did wonder why one of this prices this much…" I answer with another question.

Alvin looks at me for a while with surprised tone before saying, "Jude, are you really sure you want to know why this piece cost a lot?" he asks with a lot of dark words.

"No, thanks I guess. Alvin, you are scary, stop it," I answer with a little bit of fright. Somehow I know that I won't want to know how this thing takes a lot.

"Good. Maybe, you will faint if I told you about it," Alvin comments before straightening my tie.

Somehow, it sounds so suspicious and scary at the same time. But, I guess, something better stay unknown in some cases.

"Anyway Jude, be a gentleman for Milla and I will go back to my job first," Alvin says with a wide smile on his face.

I look at him for a moment before saying, "Okay, good luck at it," I say with sincere kindness.

Alvin waves his right hand before leaving the shop. Then I turn back and decide to check on the girls doing in the deeper part of the shop. I can only hope that they don't do anything funny to Milla. But, I can't help but wonder is it the case, since Milla doesn't really know common sense.

I walk deeper and deeper inside the shop until I hear Leia and Milla's voice inside one of the door. I come closer but then hear Leia says, "Come on Milla, don't be so shy like that. You are so beautiful and have a nice body after all. I'm sure Jude will like it," Leia says to Milla and it sounds like a compliment.

Then I hear Milla's response with, "Is that true? If Jude will be happy, it sounds so nice," Milla answers with a soft beautiful voice.

Hearing that, I feel my face brighten up and I can't bring myself to knock on the door. But, before I can hear anything more than that, I hear Mel's voice saying, "Don't just stand in front of the door like a fool. Come in," she says with calm voice.

Knowing that she notices my presence somehow, I open the door with a nervous smile and instantly close my eyes. I then say, "Sorry to intrude your talk," I say with a hint of nervousness.

When I open it, I see Milla and Leia looking at me and Milla says, "Jude, since when you are there?" Milla asks with a hint of surprise in her voice.

But more than answering it, I only can stare at Milla in front of me. She wears a dress with two layers. The outer part has light pink color and the inner has white color and it reaches her knees. On her waist, there is some shawl with purplish color. The upper part of the dress reaches until up of Milla's chest, and it carved beautifully with faint white lace. Milla also wears gloves that reach from her arm until palms of her hands. On her neck, Milla wears a purplish ribbon with six leaves flower broach.

Leia who right now handles Milla's hair, tie Milla's hair into ponytail and wrap it with pink rose corsage. Mel who brings some sewing toll looks working on the back of Milla's dress.

Then, Leia interrupts my mind by saying, "Jude, I know Milla is beautiful and all, but can you stop staring like that?" Leia says with a hint that she will burst out laughing anytime soon.

Getting red-handed on staring, I feel my face heating up. But, before Leia can say anything, Mel interrupts by saying, "Leia, if I catch you talking useless thing, I'll throw your right to look for some scoop in the Ball," Mel threatens with somehow straight face. And it is the scariest expression for threatening a person.

Leia looks back at Mel before saying, "Okay, okay I get it already. Geez, you really are strict," Leia says with a pout on her face. Mel keeps her straight face and keeps on working at whatever she does right now.

I smile at those two before look at Milla again when she asks, "Does it suit me?" she asks with somehow nervous face.

I nod at her before saying, "It suits you perfectly Milla. As Leia said before, you are beautiful," I compliment her sincerely before walking closer.

Milla looks to her leg before saying, "Jude… you also look handsome in that," Milla says softly with her beautiful voice.

I laugh at that but I can't help but feel shy. I look away but looking back at Milla after some seconds, and when our eyes meet, I swift my eyes as fast as I can. Leia then butts in saying, "Oho, are we disturbing your lovey-dovey time? Ah, Mel, I'm done with my part," Leia says with a grin before speaking to Mel that she has done her part, maybe for her entrance sake.

I can't help but blush at the sarcastic comment, before looking away. What they talk about after that does not register in my head. But then, I'm being brought back to the earth by Mel's voice saying, "Well then, it's around time anyway. All of you will go to the Ball with me," Mel says with a very calm voice.

"Well then, shall we go?" Leia says with a cheerful voice. She then follows Mel who already walks to the door.

I look at Milla who stands by me and walks somehow uncomfortably. Well, Milla never wears skirt longer than her thigh, so maybe a dress that reaches her knees is quite uncomfortable.

I give my hands to Milla and Milla looks at me in questioning looks before I say "Hold my hand, Milla. I will help you," I say kindly to Milla.

Milla looks at me for a while before saying, "Thank you, Jude," Milla answers by taking my hand.

I grasp it tightly and Milla seems to know it though she doesn't say anything. In our way, we always hold our hand in each other tightly. I can feel Milla small hand on mine. It is small and soft, but warm, the same hand that gives me reason to do my best. Milla is the girl that I love and will always love.

After a short time of travelling to the Ball place, Mel and Leia separate themselves from us. They come in first, and told us to wait for a little bit longer before entering the place.

"Then, shall we go then?" I say to Milla softly, and Milla just nods as approval.

We then enter the hall and somehow I can hear the voice of people around us.

"Isn't that Professor Mathis?"

"He is the one that research about changing Mana to Origin so Spirits and Human can co-exist"

"Oh my, he is so good-looking"

"Who is the woman beside him?"

Well, that's the talk of people around us as we pass them. Well, I can see Leia on the side line waving at us while taking a photo of surroundings. Milla then speaks up when we see some pair we don't expect to bump into.

"Musee and Gaius too! Why are both of you here?" Milla says in surprised tone. Actually I'm pretty surprised too. Gaius isn't the type that looks like will attend a party, moreover a Ball. And somehow, Musee stays still on the ground, usually she levitates around.

"Milla and Jude too, you are getting a lot of attention from the people here~ Even Gaius with me get the same reaction too," Musee says with a smile on her light face.

"Gaius-san and Musee-san, are both of you here on a diplomacy talks?" I ask in a serious manner.

Gaius looks at me before saying, "Well, yeah. And since I need a partner, I just invite Musee of all people because she is the nearest," Gaius says with somehow faint blush on his face.

"Don't be that shy Gaius. I'm beautiful and I behave nicely today, why don't you compliment me event just a bit?" Musee whines as she gets closer to Gaius and Gaius tries to run.

Milla smiles at the sight before saying, "Musee and Gaius is close, aren't they?" Milla says with a kind voice. Although Milla is the younger sister, she acts like an older sister for Musee.

"Yeah, I kind of envy them," I say with a weak smile. I know Milla won't openly say it to me in Musee fashion. I can't imagine Milla changes into Musee either too, it's scary.

Maybe everyone in our group knows it already, that Musee and Gaius seems to holds feeling for each other. I can feel it that Gaius holding himself back from Musee, because he also knows that someday when this journey ends once more, they will be separated. It's a sad truth and we, as the people who fall in love with spirit, have the same thing stored in our future.

Suddenly I hear the music for the dance starts, and people starts dancing. Milla looks at me before saying, "It's embarrassing but… Jude, I want to dance but I can't do it," she says with a very soft voice.

I look at her with a smile. Well, I can dance and I can teach her, so I say, "Don't worry, just follow my lead and you will understand it fast," I say in a persuading tone.

Milla looks at my way before saying, "T-then, what should I do now?" she asks in a pure tone, how cute.

I smile at her before taking her hand on mine. She looks at me in questioning way, as I warp my hand on her waist. Slowly I say, "Just do your best to follow my foot and don't worry about stepping mine," I say slowly so no one can hear.

Milla talks with low voice too when she says, "I understand," she says calmly with low voice.

Then I lead Milla to the dance floor where all people start dancing. Milla looks nervous, and she keeps looking on our foot, even just by glancing. Her panic face is so cute I can't bring myself to interrupt it. Sometimes I pass on Gaius and Musee who look like they are having a good time. Musee still has this playful grin on her face, though I can see that she is nervous like Milla, just not very visible.

After a while Milla seems doing better and she then asks me softly, "Jude, am I doing well?" she asks in a soft voice with hint of nervousness in it.

I smile at her before saying, "You are much better than the leg-stepper Leia. But, can you look at my eyes more when we dance?" I say in a light tone to Milla. I can feel that my hearts will stop when I say the latter part though.

Milla looks surprised before she looks at my eyes intently. I laugh at this before saying, "Relax Milla, there is no need to be so tense," I say in a soft voice while holding my laugh at Milla's reaction.

Milla looks at me before saying, "Is that so? Well, then I will relax," Milla says in a surprised tone and she looks surprised too, and it is so cute when it last.

But, when suddenly Milla's eyes soften, I can't stop the loud beating of my heart. I'm trying to calm myself by relaxing my shoulder and look at Milla in the calmest way I can manage now.

Somehow, being close to Milla like this, make me want to let her know, even just a bit, my feeling for her. I can't hope for Milla to return it, I just want her to know about it. If she never knows it, I think it will be hard to bear when we need to part our way.

I love you Milla… somehow please feel it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Leia, who stands by the side of the dancing area, looks at Milla and Jude who dance together. She meets Alvin who seems to be bored when he sees the dancing area too. Knowing that they both feel bored, Leia greets Alvin.

"Alvin, how was your work?" Leia greets Alvin in a cheerful tone.

Alvin looks at Leia, knowing her presence near her, before saying, "It was good and nice. How about your scoop? And do you take any photo for the stupid couple in the middle?" Alvin answers with a laugh when he mentions the stupid couple part.

Leia laughs too before saying, "There were not so many strong figures on duty attending this one, and all I can think of as the material is the diplomacy talk. Of course I did take their photo. But, they look so good I think my camera will be full of them instead of the scoop," Leia answer with a cheerful voice.

"Later on, print it and give it to them, Jude reaction will be funny to watch. And don't forget to give us the copy, just in case he burns it," Alvin says in a joking manner as he throws his glance back at the middle of the hall.

Leia nods, before saying, "It will be nice if they can be together just like this for a long time… Jude and Milla, Gaius and Musee too," Leia says with a more depressing voice.

Alvin seems to pick on the subject before looking at Leia and says, "Both Jude and Gaius understand it the most. They are strong guys because they have strong heart to love someone they can't hope to be with. But, Leia, even if it's hopeless, love is love, and it's a wonderful feeling," Alvin answer in a calm manner.

Leia nods before saying, "Alvin, you sound like you ever feel it yourself!" Leia comments in her usual cheerful tone, completely recovered from her despair.

Alvin laughs before looking at Leia. He then says quietly so no one can listen, "Yeah… for you and Milla," he says quietly below his breath.

Leia seems to hear it and asks, "Alvin did you say something?" she asks in a relax voice.

Alvin just laughs it off before saying, "It doesn't matter. Then, how about we join the dance too?" Alvin says with a laugh.

Leia face quickly loses its color and she quickly says, "Never ever I step on the floor again," she says in a terrified face.

Alvin looks at Leia in confusion especially when he asks, "What's wrong Leia?" he asks in a confused manner.

Leia then says in a low voice, "The truth is, in the last day of high school, I forced Jude to dance with me. But, I step on Jude legs for a lot of time and somehow everyone know it, and it gives me the title 'Leg-stepper Leia' so, because I feel bad for Jude and maybe my partner, I don't do dance anymore," Leia answer in a low voice while twirling her thumbs.

Alvin laughs at Leia, and Leia is offended by Alvin laughs and shouts, "Don't laugh!" she shouts in an angry tone.

Alvin then holds Leia right hand before saying, "Well then, does the balcony do? It isn't crowded and no one will bother to see," Alvin says while holding Leia's right hand.

Leia, who heard this, feel her face slowly become hot. She then says, "Alvin… don't you listen to me? I don't do dance anymore," Leia says with an embarrassed voice.

Alvin just laughs it off before dragging Leia to balcony. Alvin then looks at the scenery beyond the place they are in, before saying, "If you want to dance then dance. If accidently you step on your partner foot, just say sorry. Personally I don't mind about the step," Alvin says to Leia with a smile on his face.

Leia looks at Alvin with a red face before giving her left hand to Alvin. She then says, "This is what you brought to yourself Alvin… don't blame me," she says quietly.

Alvin gladly takes Leia left hand before saying, "The pleasure is all mines," he says sweetly.

* * *

"Hey, Jude, what is that red drink?" Milla asks innocently as she sees a lot of people bringing and giving the said 'Red drink' to people.

Jude face becomes scared as he answers, "It's Wine. It has some substance that mess with brains for a period of time. I beg you Milla, don't try it," Jude says with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He knows Milla's curiosity is limitless and he can't bear to think a drunken Milla will be like.

Milla then looks at Jude before asks, "Then, how about we go out to balcony? My feet are tired after the dance," she says with a smile on her face.

Jude looks at Milla with a surprise on his face. His face softens not long after that and he calmly says, "Well, shall we?" Jude says in a calm voice as he extends his right hand to Milla.

Milla could feel her heartbeat skyrocket as she saw Jude's hand extended to her. The entire time she held Jude's hands as they dance, she couldn't stop her heartbeat. Jude's hands were big and warm, filled with a lot of kindness Jude ever gave to her.

Holding Jude's hands never feel so attracting before. But now, Milla just wants to hold it as long as she can. Thinking that, Milla takes Jude's hand and follow his lead to balcony.

They balcony is quiet and serene under the glittering moonlight. The quietness feels as if the entire party is gone and the only people there are Milla and Jude. Under the moonlight, they both look at particularly nowhere, when they arrive to the balcony.

Jude breaks the silence by saying, "Milla, don't you feel cold? Going out with light attire like that?" he asks in a concerned manner of talking.

Milla looks at Jude before smiling a little and says, "Don't worry, Jude. Efreet always keeps me warm… a-achoo! E-eh?" Milla says with a smile at first, but she cough at the end of her sentences.

Jude smiles at Milla, before taking off his coat and give it to Milla. Milla can feel her face temperature rise, as she feels Jude hands touching her naked shoulders.

Jude then says, "It will be bad for you to catch cold Milla. There, you can use my coat," Jude says as he puts his coat on Milla's shoulders.

When Jude pulls his hands away, by instinct, Milla prevents is as she says, "Jude, don't go!" Milla says with desperate tone, when Jude pulls his hands away.

Jude who hears it feels the heat come to his face. Milla, who finally understands what she just said, has the same red face like Jude. Jude then put his hands on Milla's shoulders before saying, "I won't go anywhere Milla," Jude says with a nervous although gentle voice.

Milla can't help but feel happy when Jude says it. She gets closer to Jude and she leans her head to Jude's chest as she says, "Can we stay like this for a little bit longer?" she asks with a sweet voice.

Jude can feel his body freeze all over. His heart starts beating very loudly. He can't hold his own feeling and his own desire. He wanted Milla so badly he can't hide it anymore. Jude wraps his hand on Milla's body from her back, making him embracing Milla from behind, as he snuggles his face on Milla's hair.

Milla of course surprised by it. She holds one of Jude's hands that embrace her tightly. She then says, "J-Jude?" Milla asks with embarrassment on her face, yet she feels happy at the same time. The feeling of Jude breaths on her hair feels so nice.

Jude looks at Milla, and close the distance between him and her ears. Softly, Jude says, "Milla, I love you… I love you so much," Jude whisper with loving voice.

Milla can feel her heartbeat increase abruptly after hearing it. She can't believe it, Jude says that he loves her, the same way she loves him. They both hold the same feeling for each other. It's not just a friend and she can't bear the thought of seeing him dead or injured. She feels that she will break down if she needs to leave him again.

Milla looks to her back, and sees Jude closing his eyes like he is in desperate situation. The very same eyes, that looks at her in kind and honest way. Milla brings her hand to touch Jude's cheek, feeling the warmth of it. Milla hopes even if just a moment she can be his.

Jude's eyes flutters open as he feels the soft touch of Milla's finger. He looks at Milla in surprised face. The fact that Milla doesn't push him away, giving him hope. And somehow, he can feel the very same feeling he feels, coming from Milla.

Milla smiles sweetly to Jude before saying, "I love you too, Jude," Milla says sweetly to Jude.

Jude eyes widen at this as he release Milla from his embrace. Slowly, he turns Milla to face his way. His eyes locked at Milla's the moment they met.

Jude pulls Milla closer, as he strokes Milla's cheeks with his finger. He then asks, "Then, may I kiss you Milla?" Jude asks with soft voice.

Milla nods before closing her eyes. Jude slowly moves his face to Milla, slowly closing his eyes when their nose touches. Jude hesitant at first, but he slowly presses his lips against Milla's lips. Slowly he embraces Milla, as Milla do the same to him.

For who knows how long, their lips stay connected. Both of them forgetting about their stored future and drown themselves in the present. And both of them enjoy their precious moment while wishing for it to never end.

Slowly they part away, just to have Milla kiss Jude this time. The cycle repeats for a lot of time both of them can't count. And after the long repeating kiss, Milla then leans her head on Jude shoulders, before saying, "Jude, please make me become yours," Milla says sweetly yet with depression on her voice.

Jude looks at Milla with surprised face as he asks, "Milla, do you know what is the real meaning of your words?" Jude asks with surprised and concerned voice.

Milla nods as she says, "I fully understand it. That's why I want it to be yours, Jude," Milla says softly as she grips on Jude's clothes tighten. She can't stand it, the thought of being separated from Jude.

Jude embraces Milla, as he hears the soft sobs coming from her. It's the second time he sees Milla cries (the first time at the ending of any side in Xillia). Jude then softly says, "Milla… are you crying?" Jude asks softly.

Milla shakes her head before saying, "I'm Milla Maxwell, the Queen of Spirit. There is no way I will cry…" she says with firm voice, though a little bit shaky.

Jude stifles a laugh before saying, "Well then, I shall follow your wish my Queen… my beloved Queen," Jude says softly.

* * *

~**THE END**~

* * *

This is an abrupt end, yeah. Somehow it almost goes beyond the T rate. Because Xillia is a very quiet fandom, I fear for my own safety, and if you wish for 'that' just PM me. After some week, I will give you the 'continuation' secretly (aka via DocX).

Anyway, that aside, I hope you enjoy the story and forget about Ludger and Elle too! (Like me, I just remember them when I write the dance part) Wait, because I remember them, of course they will get some line below. Okay, time for **OMAKE**!

* * *

~**OMAKE a.k.a. Bonus Part**~

* * *

Ludger and Elle sit together in the park as they bite on their hot dog. Elle seems to be mad about something, while Ludger keep an innocent face all along.

"I wonder where everyone gone?" Elle says to particularly no one as she keeps on eating.

Ludger keeps silent at Elle's complaint because his mouth is still full.

Elle then jumps down from her seat before looking at Ludger intently. Ludger throws his gazes to Elle, as Elle says, "Hey, Ludger… do you think all of them forget about us?" Elle asks with a sad voice.

Ludger swallow his food before thinking for a while. (*Cue choice appears*)

After a lot of thinking, Ludger then says, "Well, maybe they have jobs?" Ludger says with a questioning tone.

Elle pouts before saying, "Job or not they forget about us! Hey, Ludger let's go to Elize place~" Elle says with a pouts on her face.

Ludger only smiles as he gets pulled away by Elle. They then go to Karaha Shall to meet Elize.

* * *

~**End of OMAKE**~

* * *

Okay, that's it for real. So, please **Review** and if you want to know 'that certain scene' just PM me okay~


End file.
